That's My Sailor
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: This takes place shortly after Sailor Strata Moon. The Ronin Warrior's boost the soldier's self esteem.


**That's My Sailor**

** **

I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors.This takes place after Sailor Strata Moon.Remember when the scouts had their souls read by that Ninaria soul stealing person and the ronin warriors promised that they'd help the sailor scouts?Well, when I wrote that, I knew I had to continue it!

"Sai," Ami began, "I don't think I can do this."

"Sure you can," he got up from his seat and gave her a little hug, "you're better than you realize, Ami."

The announcer's voice came over the air to announce that it was time for the swimmers to take their marks.

"I'd better get going," Ami said.

Sai took his seat, "good luck."

Ami tucked a few stray hairs underneath her swimming white cap.She wore a blue basic one-piece.She recognized the swimmer next to her."Michelle!"

"Hi Ami, I didn't think you'd be here," Michelle said.She wore a yellow swimming cap and a teal lifeguard type of swimsuit."Good luck."

Ami remembered when she raced against Michelle before.The first time they raced, Ami slowed down before they finished.Not because she was tired, but she had no confidence and felt that she didn't deserve to win.The second race was a tie.Michelle hoped that Ami would win.Michelle knew that she had to win.But Michelle was not going to give any less of her.She just hoped that Ami would give it her all.

They dove into the water and Michelle took off with amazing speed.Ami was in fourth place for the first lap.

_I knew I couldn't do it,_ Ami thought to herself, _everyone here is so much better than me!_

_ _

"Come on, Ami!" she could hear Sai cheering her on, but his voice sounded far away because of the other cheers from the stands and her face was in the water most of the time."You can do it, baby!"Sai slapped his hands over his mouth._Did I just call her baby? Oh, I've been spending too much time with Kento again!_"Keep going, love."_ _

_ _

Michelle knew she was in the lead._Come on, Ami,_ she thought, _you're just as good as I am.You're better than these girls._

Ami started to lag behind but then realized she tried too hard to be rejected.She had to win.It was important to her._You are the sailor scout of water for crying out loud,_ Ami told herself, _get going! _She brought her arms out like two big oars and stroke harder.Third place, second and then she was neck and neck with Michelle for the next two laps.Just one more to go and the race would be over. If Ami could pick up the pace just a little more, she'll be ahead.Ami's arms began to tire but she forced herself to keep going.Her muscles tensed up and the adrenaline flowed.She kicked her legs that began to feel like jelly and stroke her arms that felt like weights._Keep going, keep going! _Ami thought.Just a few more strokes and then she would reach the wall.She was still in the same place as Michelle.Reaching her arm up, she swam harder and touched the wall just a split second before Michelle did.

"You did it, Ami!" Michelle cried.

"I did?" Ami gasped.

Michelle nodded, "way to go!"She climbed up the ladder as Ami took off her swim cap."Come on, I'll help you up."Michelle lent Ami her hand.

"Thanks, Michelle," Ami said.

Michelle pulled her up and when Sai saw Ami come out of the water, he fell in love with her all over again.Michelle hugged her "twin" sailor scout of water."I knew you could do it."Michelle said."See what happens when you give it all you've got?"

"Yeah," Ami smiled, "you get sore muscles but it sure is worth it!"

"Ami, you did it!"Sai ran down the stands and onto the floor, forgetting it was wet. He almost slipped into the pool but Ami took his hand."I'm so proud of you!"He picked her up in a big embrace, "way to go, love!"

Ami tightened her arms around Sai's neck; "I never could have done it without you, Sai.Thank you."

"Ryo, maybe this was a bad idea," Raye complained as soon as they were to the park, "this woman is the best priestess in the world!" she was reading the flyer.

"Come on, Raye," Ryo said, "you'll do just fine.Just go up there and tell that person at the desk who you are."

Raye moaned and walked to the admissions desk, "Hi, I'm Raye Hino."

"Yes, Raye Hino," the person wrote her name down, "ah, yes, you will be next."

"Next?" Raye demanded, "Next! Don't I get some time to stretch or something?"

"You should have done _that_ before you told me you were here," he pointed to the girls who were practicing on their skills.

"Ohhhh!" Raye groaned while clutching her fists.

"Relax," Ryo put his hand on her shoulder, "you're already a great priestess, and you don't need any practice!"

They walked to the performing area.The famous Priestess Marina Ko was the instructor.She told the competitors which tasks to take and watched them to see if they were doing it correctly. The tasks included of reading flames, karate, meditation and charms.The girl before Raye was doing everything right.

"Um, Ryo, maybe I should go home now," Raye mumbled as she tried to turn around.

"You can't," he kept her from leaving, "you're next."

Raye walked to the instructor and bowed in front of her in greeting."It's an honor, Miss Ko."

Ko nodded and told her to begin by reading some flames.Raye suddenly got a strange vibe.She looked at Miss Ko, "look out!" Raye cried and jumped at her.They fell on the ground and Raye covered her while there were sounds of shots being fired.Evidently, there were terrorists around and they didn't like Priestess Marina.Only girls who wanted to become a good priestess like her believed in that sort of thing.Not many people thought girls were capable of reading flames and other priest-like stuff.Police took care of the terrorists and took them to prison.

"I don't think we need to continue the competition," Marina said, "I have chosen the champion."Marina stood up and put Raye's hand in the air, "the winner!"

_I can't believe how easy this was!_Raye thought.

"You did it Raye!"Ryo praised.

"Of course, was there ever any doubt?" Raye asked, almost boastfully, "I am, after all, a psychic!"

************************************************************

"Sage, I can't do this," Lita mumbled after they went through the metal detector.There were a few more minutes until they could start to board the plane.Lita sat down in the first chair she saw.She looked at her watch, "our plane gets here in five more minutes?"

Sage nodded, "that's, we're flying to Hawaii, doesn't that sound fun, Lita?"

"Yeah, everything except the _flying_ part," she groaned.

"Oh, come on, Lita," Sage sat down next to her, "what's the worst that can happen?"

"Our plane could be struck by lightning, everyone will die and our plane will crash," she replied without hesitation.

"Oooookay," Sage whispered, "what's the second thing that can happen?"

"Hey, Barb," one flight attendant said to her co-worker friend while they were on their break, "do you remember that plane crash 10 years ago?"

"There was a lot of crashes that year," Barb said, "but that one was the worst ever!It was always on the news for months!"

"What crash?"Lita stood up and walked to the attendants.

"There was a very bad plane crash 10 years ago.You probably haven't heard of it because you were just a youngin' then," the first one said.

_I was five when my parents died.This could be the crash._"Can you tell me what happened?" Lita asked.

"Sure, honey," Barb said, "I think the plane was going to Hawaii, right Sally?"

Sally nodded, "yeah, that's right."

"Funny, that's where my boyfriend and I are going," Lita smiled, "so how did the plane crash?Engine trouble right?"

"No, honey," Sally said, "it was the craziest thing, but the plane was struck by lightning."

"L-lightning?" Lita stammered as she nearly fell back.That was Sage's cue to walk to her and wrap his arms around her."Lightning?"

"And the thing was, there wasn't a cloud in the sky.It was crystal clear," Barb added, "it was like, there was something on that plane that the lightning wanted.It just came out of no where."

"That's awful," Sage moaned as Lita was still in shock, "did anyone survive?"

"There was one little girl who made it," Sally replied, "but no one found her.Poor girl, when she saw that everyone was either dead or dying, she probably ran off."

"It's a mystery," Sally said.

Lita began to see what the two agents were saying.Suddenly she blurted, "I-I am that little girl!"

"You are?" Sally gasped.

"Who has been taking care of you?" Barb asked.

"Nobody, I was alone.My parents died in that crash!"Lita couldn't' stand it anymore and she walked out of Sage's hold and into the restroom.

"Lita's afraid of planes," Sage explained.

"I see," Barb said, "so she has been taking care of herself all this time?"

Sage nodded, "yeah.It's made her strong.That's what I love about her.I want her to be stronger so we're going to fly to Hawaii.It will help her get over her fear."

"That's so sweet of you to do that, young man," Barb said, "and you're right.The only way to get over your fear is to face it.I admit, I was afraid of planes too.Now I'm a flight attendant!"

"You better stand by your girl," Sally told Sage with a grin, "she's going to really need you for the next hour."

"And she better make sure you don't leave," Barb added.

"I wouldn't leave her for the world," Sage said."I love her more than anything."

The two ladies smiled as if to say, _can we take you home?_

"I'd better go see if Lita's okay.Our plane will be here soon." Sage said and began to walk to the ladies' room.He stayed in safety range and stood next to the door.

As Lita was inside the bathroom stall on her knees, retching violently, she knew that she was deep inside, a coward. There was no way she could get on that plane and sit there for who knows long 1000 feet in the air.She leaned back into the door and sat there for a while.She just wasn't strong enough.It was true that she was living by herself since her parents died, it made her strong but it made her lonely and that made her weak.She was also the sailor scout of thunder and it made her the strongest and toughest sailor scout and yet sometimes her efforts weren't good enough.

"Um, Lita?" Lita heard a girl say her name, "your boyfriend Sage is outside waiting for you."

"Thank you," Lita groaned as she stood up to flush.She opened the door and stepped out.Apparently Sage was worried about her and asked someone to check on her.

"Hey, you alright?" the girl asked.She was just her age.

"Yeah," she mumbled and faked a smile as she met Sage out side.

"Oh my gosh," Sage mumbled at the site of her green-ashy white face, "you alright?"

Lita ignored him and sat down; holding her head, "let's just go home.I can't go any further."

"Lita, we made it this far," Sage said, "we can't quit now."

"You can't say I didn't try," Lita groaned.

Sage frowened and furrowed his eyebrow, "Oh Lita….don't be such a wimp!"

"What did you say?" she demanded as she lifted her head up.

"Well, I, uh," he stammered.He knew was in for it now."

Lita stood up and socked him in the face, "you think I'm a wimp?"

"No, I didn't mean it," Sage said, "really!I'm sorry!"

"Not half as sorry as you're gonna be," Lita scowled, "I'm not a wimp.For the last ten years I was living by myself!That wasn't easy but a wimp couldn't do that!"

"I know, Lita," Sage sighed, "I was just a little upset.I'm just not used to seeing you this way.You're usually so strong."

"I can't help it if I'm terrified of planes," Lita said, "my parents died in a crash."

"Of course you can't," Sage sympathized, "what happened to your parents was a real tragedy.Listen to me Lita, I know how strong you are and I want you to stay strong.Think of all the battles you fought and everything you've been through.Don't let flying get the best of you."

"Oh, Sage," Lita murmured, "You're right.I am a wimp.I've been a coward."

"That's not true, Lita."

"Here you are trying to help me with my problem and I'm pushing you away," she groaned and walked up to him, sliding an arm around his neck and another underneath his shoulder.She grasped it and laid her chin upon it."I'm sorry.I don't think I can be strong anymore."

"You're much stronger than you think," he patted her head, "that's what I love about you."

"I'm still so scared.I'm not strong enough."

"I know," Sage said, "but you will feel worse if we didn't go.You'll never get over your fear unless we get on that plane.Maybe you might learn something." He rubbed her back, "you're stronger than you think Lita."

In truth, Sage and Lita needed each other.Sage needed her strength while Lita needed his sensitivity.Sage needed someone strong and gutsy and Lita needed someone sensitive and gentle. Sometimes Lita was not always strong and fearless.It took a lot of her to become like that.And sometimes Sage wasn't always gentle or sensitive.He had to show his guts when he fought the evil dynasty. But he showed his kindness to Lita because she needed something gentle and sensitive in her life.It was just the way they connected.

"We are ready to start boarding for flight 748 at gate 16 to Hawaii," an agent said into the microphone, "all boarding passengers please come to gate 16."

"Well, you think you can do this?" Sage asked.

"No," Lita mumbled, "I can't do this."She stepped back and forced a smile, "not alone."

"Lita, you won't be alone," Sage held onto her hand, "I'm going to be with you the whole time."

"Thank you, Sage," Lita said, giving his hand a squeeze.They walked to the gate and Lita stopped halfway into the tunnel.Sage gave her a little tug on her hand.

"You can do it, Lita," Sage supported, "we are almost there."

Lita gathered her guts and courage and continued walking.Sage took the window seat."Can I have the window?" Lita asked.

"Oh, sure," Sage smiled and let her sit to the window, "anything for you."He pecked her cheek and sat down next to her.He held on tightly to her hand and rubbed it occasionally with his thumb."You okay?"

Lita placed her head to the window and looked out, "I think so," closing her eyes, "I might need a little nap."

Sage pushed the button to let her chair recline, "sweet dreams, Lita."He murmured in her ear.

"Hmmm," she moaned as she drifted off to dreamland.But she did not have sweet dreams.She couldn't get what the ladies said out of her mind.

A young Lita sat between her parents, her father had the window and her mother had the aisle seat.She held each of their hands.She was excited to go on vacation with her parents.Her eyes drooped and she fell asleep.Not long after she fell asleep, she was awakened by a deep surge of electricity that came through her seat and into her.It didn't hurt, which was the odd thing. It felt, kind of good.

"This is your captain speaking," the captain's voice came over the intercom, "we have just been struck by lightning.Please remain calm."

Evidently, the lightning had interfered with the power on the plane.The lights went out and the captain could not control the plane.They were going to crash. 

"Mommy, Daddy?" Lita asked, "What's going on?"

"Stay calm, Lita," her mother instructed.

When the plane crashed onto land, it fell apart into two large sections.Lita blacked out for a moment and when she came to, she heard nothing.She looked at her parents."Mommy?Daddy?" 

They didn't say anything.Their heads were tilted forward.Lita pushed them back, "oh no!"

They were hurt badly and Lita didn't know what to do for them.Lita unbuckled her seat and went from person to person, "is everyone alright?"Lita stopped at a girl whose mouth was open in a frozen in a scream.She was also dead and her eyes burned a hole into Lita._That could be me in that seat,_ Lita thought."Hey, is anyone alive!Please, answer me!"Lita was scared and alone.She went to the cockpit, "captain, captain, the passengers…" the captain co-pilot were also dead."Am I the only one who survived?" Lita asked herself.She had no choice but to get off the plane.She was only five and she didn't know how to send and SOS or radio for help or use flares.She got off and knelt down in front of the plane."Noooo!"She put her hands onto the grass as tears fell from her eyes.There were sparks dancing on her arms and hands."I'm all alone!"

Lita jumped into consciousness, "Gah!"

"Lita, you okay?" Sage asked in concern.He put his hands on the sides of her head.

She breathed hard, "I saw it."

"Saw what?It was only a dream."

"I remembered, what happened on the plane."

"Shh, calm down, I'm right here," he smoothed her hair, "you want me to call the stewardess and get you something?"

"No, thanks," she shook her head, "I know why it happened.Why our plane crashed."

Although it was a tragedy, it was also a blessing in disguise.It was the crash that made Lita become Sailor Jupiter.It gave her the power of thunder.

"You do?" Sage asked.

"Yeah.Remember how the two women told us that the lightning came out of nowhere?Like it was after something?" she recalled.

"I remember."

"I know what it was after.It was after me."

"Lita, that's nuts."

"I know, but it's true." Lita explained, "It was after me, Sage.That's how I became Sailor Jupiter.I didn't know it then, but I was supposed to be the scout of thunder.If that crash never happened, I wouldn't have been this strong.I never would have been able to transform into Sailor Jupiter."

Sage was speechless for a moment, "Lita, you're amazing!"

"I'm not afraid anymore," Lita admitted, "I'm really not scared at all!"

"I'm so glad," Sage said.

Lita looked out the window and she saw lightning, "whoa! Look!" Lita pointed to the window as she grabbed Sage.

"Lightning!" 

"It's like, it knows I'm here," Lita said, turning back to Sage, "and it's after you too."

"Me?"

Lita sighed, "are you sure your attribute is wisdom?"

Sage blushed.

"We're both soldiers of lightning and thunder, Sage."

"But why would it be after us?" Sage asked, "That's what I want to know."

The lightning stroke again but it didn't strike the plane.Lita closed her eyes, as if she tried to communicate with the thunder and lightning.The lightning was giving her energy and kept a safe distance away from the plane.When they landed into Hawaii, Lita pushed past Sage.

"We made it!" she cried, running down the ramp and into the boarding area.

Sage came carrying his and her bags, "thanks for waiting for me, Lita."Sage groaned and grinned.

"Oh, sorry!" she grabbed her bag and giggled as she threw her arms around him, "I did it, I really did it!"

"I'm so proud of you," Sage said, dropping his bag as he embraced her.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Lita said through wet eyes, "thank you so much.You mean so much to me."

_Of course, you're my girl, _Sage thought, _my sailor scout of thunder._

"England!" Mina announced as she stepped onto the pavement of her homeland, "I'm home!England!"She got on her hands and knees and kissed the ground."I'm home, I'm home!"

"Mina!"Kento cried, dropping all the suitcases as he ran to her. He pulled her off the ground, "I know that you're happy to be home and all but…please, don't kiss the ground!The only person I'd watch kiss the ground of England is Sai…. besides," he grinned, "don't you want to kiss me instead?"

Mina smiled and jumped up to kiss Kento on the cheek."Sorry, it's just been a long time since I've been home."

"Well, let's find that woman who put that curse on you," Kento said.

"Don't you want me to show you around?" Mina asked.

"Sai can do that," Kento groaned.

Mina sighed and began to walk down the street. She stopped, "uh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Mina, we just got here," Kento said, "let's go find our hotel and freshen up."

"Yes, but, I don't think I can do this."

"Come on, Mina, you're back home. And you kissed the ground for crying out loud!" Kento said, "Why the sudden change?"

"Well, there's something I didn't tell you," Mina looked around.

"What's that?"

"Everyone thinks I'm DEAD!" she cried and then covered her mouth.

"Huh?" Kento mumbled, "why?"

"I told you I was very famous.I had my own video game, comics and even my own action figure!" she said as she began to pace, "but then there was some accident and everyone thought I was dead."

"Well, it's time to prove that you're not dead," Kento told her."Let's tell that lady you're back from the dead and you found someone that cares about you."

"She won't believe me," Mina moaned.

"When I talk to her, she will!" Kento pushed his thumb into his chest.

"Well, okay," Mina whispered. Mina walked to the comic book publishing office.She recognized the lady at the desk, "remember me?" she demanded.

"Huh?" the lady mumbled.

"Yeah," Mina said, "I'm Sailor V!Ha, thought I was dead, didn't you!Well, I'm not!"

"Ohhh…."

"And you put some curse on me so that I wouldn't have a happy relationship."

"You believed it?" the lady questioned, "Oh, that was only going to be in your comic book for fun!"

"Fun? Well, it wasn't fun for me!"Mina snarled, "I was afraid I'll never have a happy relationship."

"And now you have one, huh?" the lady leaned back and folded her arms.

"Yes I do!" Mina said, "he's the sweetest, cutest, funniest," she pointed to Kento…who was not there."Kento!" she looked out the window and saw him buying ice cream cones."Um, just a sec!" She ran out of the office and marched to Kento, "what's wrong with you?You said you'd help me and I find you buying ice cream?!"

"Hey, one's for you, babe," Kento held the vanilla to her, "you like vanilla right?"

Mina blushed and slowly accepted the ice cream, "Oh, Kento…you're so sweet."She turned around and saw the lady still folding her arms. "See this guy?Get a goood look at him.He's funny and sweet and caring.And guess what?He makes me happy so you can take your silly stupid curse and give it to someone else!"

Kento smiled and put his hand on Mina's shoulder, "I'm gifted I guess…"

"Oh, please," the lady moaned.

"I'm going to put a curse on you now, the ultimate Sailor V curse of, of," she looked at Kento for an idea.

"Um, illusions!" Kento blurted.

"Yeah, illusions!"Mina said, "You will have scary illusions!But they will seem so real to you that you'll go mad.Mad! Mad! Mad!"

"Yeah, whatever," the lady shook her head, "you go on now and have your fun."She walked back inside.

Mina laughed as she looked at Kento, "Illusions?"

"Hey, Dais used them on me."He said with a shrug."No, let's prove to everyone you're not dead, okay?"

"What do you have in mind?" she asked with a grin, waiting for a kiss.

"Armor of Hardrock, Tao Gi!"

"Wha?"Mina stepped back.

In his full armor, Kento knelt down, "we're going to have a little parade, love."Kento gasped and covered his mouth, _oh Sai, you're gonna be in so much trouble when I see you!_

Mina smiled sat on her shoulder as she changed into her old Sailor V uniform.Kento walked down the street as he shouted that Sailor V was not dead and she came back with a friend.Sailor V never had so much fun in her life.

**********************************************************************

Rowen sat on the couch reading a book.Serena sneaked around the couch, trying not to giggle, she stood up and was about to shout his name and:

"Hi, Serena," Rowen said.

Serena turned bright red.Rowen smiled and turned around to kiss her face.

"Darn, it was supposed to be a surprise," Serena groaned.

"You have a surprise for me?"Rowen asked.He then noticed how she was dressed. All decked out for some special occasion.Serena wore a lot of different outfits, some preppy, some formal, some casual, but she looked like a rock star almost.She wore a black hat and a pink midriff shirt with a black leather jacket and leather pants."What's going on?"

Serena put her hand in her pocket and pulled out two small pieces of paper, "concert tickets…"

"That explains your outfit," Rowen said.

"Yeah, well," she blushed, "I got a matching one for you."

"Huh?!" 

"It was hard deciding what to wear," she admitted, "but I told myselfI was going to make a decision soon so we could have fun. SURPISE!"she pulled out a similar outft, except his shirt was a dark blue tank top.

"Um, Serena," Rowen mumbled

"You don't like it?" she demanded, "look here, mister, do you know how long it took me to figure out this night!?I went through the whole mall to find a cool outfit for us and it took me almost forever to decide what to do tonight!So you wear it and like it!"

"Thanks," Rowen said, "and I do like it.Really."

"Good, better hurry, the concert starts in ten minutes!"

"Ten minutes?" Rowen gasped.

She blushed, "Rowen, go easy on me, you know how hard it is on me to make a decision," she pressed her two index fingers together.

"That's my Moon Princess," he kissed her forehead and changed.They walked down to the concert, looking like two hoodlums waiting for trouble.

*********************************************************

"Yuli, can I open my eyes now please?" Rini asked.

"Just a minute," Yuli was leading Rini to a special rose garden.Next to horses, Rini loved roses.The rose garden had a statue of Pegasus.

"I'm so excited," Rini said."I'm going crazy!"

Yuli let go of her hand, "okay, open."

Rini gasped when she saw the beautiful rose garden, "Yuli, this is beautiful!"

"Hey, it was nothing," Yuli rubbed his neck, "I knew you liked roses and Pegasus.Besides, I want that calendar of yours to fill up with stuff.""

Rini hugged the neck of the statue, "it looks so real."She commented. Rini closed her eyes as she thought of Pegasus and Elios.She missed him so much.Although she knew he had to protect his world, she couldn't help but miss him.Were her dreams the only place she could see him?

"You okay?" Yuli noticed her far-off expression on her face.He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I was just thinking," she said.She turned around, "Yuli, why do you spoil me so much?"

"I don't think its possible for you to become spoiled, Rini," Yuli said.

Rini blushed, "stop, please!" she looked down and raised her eyes, "I'm glad I wasn't able to make you leave.I would be so lonely if you did."

"Listen, Rini," Yuli took her hand, "I belong with the Ronin Warriors.They're my friends.I'm apart of them; I've been apart of them since I was a little kid.You're my friend too.Friends belong together."

Rini threw her arms around Yuli, surprising him to where he almost fell back."Oh, Yuli!" she pecked him on the cheek."You're the best!"

Yuli smiled and hugged her back. "Anything for you," he said and thought secretly, _my scout of the future moon._

The Ronin Warriors fell in love with the sailor scouts all over again.More than ever.

**The End.::sigh::**

** **

** **


End file.
